wccs_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonny Sween
Jonny Sween, also known as The Stranger, is a human Druid operating in the Kingdom of Albion as a member of the Companions and servant of Quiet Paw. Somewhat of a legendary figure amongst the poorer folk of the Kingdom, very little is known about the elusive figure (hence his moniker, the Stranger), however it was widely believed that he was hunting Tiefling bard Ogo Drafro with the goal of eventually tracking down the Vestment of the Venator for unclear reasons. Backstory No one knew where Jonny Sween came from, or where he was going. He just walked out of the deserts of Exandria one day, clad in polar furs with a red tinged scimitar strapped to his waist, asking for Ogo Drafro. The common folk from the desert towns attempted to follow him, intrigued by any human who was able to survive the heat of the sandy wasteland. But he was gone in the blink of an eye, with the cackling of a black crow his only trace Rarely can people claim to have seen Jonny Sween, let alone talk to him. A soft knock would emanate through their humble house. Should they be brave enough to open it, they would come upon a man standing before them holding a picture of a bard tiefling. Taken aback, a voice would growl from beneath the bundles his robed face, ‘Where is Ogo Drafro’. Should they reply “I know no Ogo Drafro”, as they almost always did, the mysterious man would turn on his heel and, sinking back into his furs, he would cloak himself in darkness and disappear. The man appeared at seemingly random places across the known world, from the smallest of villages in the Golden Hills to the bustling markets of Lionsgate, always asking the same question- “Where is Ogo Drafro?” The elusive figure became so infamous that children across Albion began to sing his tale: Upon the door there came a knock And standing there was quite a shock A man in white, with on his hip A Scimitar with blood-red tip A single question he would ask His face behind an awful mask Where is Ogo Drafro, where is Ogo Drafro I Know no Ogo Drafro, I know no Ogo Drafro And on his heel, he turned again To then return from whence he came Back into darkness, into night That Ogo Drafro’s sure in plight! Many scorned the legend, scoffing that he didn’t exist, that he was an old wives tale or the mumblings of a madman- until a robbed face appeared at their door asking for Ogo Drafro. But then, no one would believe them of course. Finally Jonny Sween caught the scent . He paid a visited an old historian who, after seeing the picture, recalled from his dusty tomes that a tiefling by that description is said to have grown up in the town of Boulderfall, before the catastrophe of Kragspire. As Jonny Sween engulfed himself in darkness once again he left behing the jarring sound of clattering metal on the cobblestones. Before the historian lay a tidy bag of gold, a reward for the wisdom of the old man. The next day, the village of Boulderfall awoke to discover every one of their doors branded by single picture of Ogo Dragro, tattered drawings pinned to the wall by rusty nails with a message crawled underneath, ‘WHERE IS OGO DRAFRO’. In fear the entire town remained silent as the stranger appeared at random doors, asked quietly for Ogo Drafro, then promptly disappearing upon denial. But Jonny Sween knew that he was getting close; this was the town Ogo had grown up in, he could smell it. Now he had Ogo’s scent it would not be long before he would catch him. The mission of the Quiet Paw’s would continue, and be successful. Quiet Paw must have the jewel from the Vestment of the Venator, and summon the Dragon for the remain Quiet Paws to see. Only then will we be unstoppable...